


Jump

by solaceO



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Clexa Endgame, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solaceO/pseuds/solaceO
Summary: The 100- Alternate UniverseHigh school Clarke moves to a new place when her mom is asked to relocate.  New place, new friends, new adventures...new love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I *really* should be focusing on school. The first chapter is a starting point.

The jeep stopped at the end of the curving road, four cars already parked. Clarke instantly recognized the vehicles, two belong to Raven and Lincoln. The other two she had a slight suspicion but couldn’t confirm for sure. 

She opened the door and stepped outside. There was no apparent path, but small bits of pressed grass made it obvious that someone had used it to walk through.

Lexa appeared from the back, two hiking backpacks in hand. Clarke wasn’t sure if she should grab whatever belongings she had were in the car, questions running through her head about how long they would be, if she needed the jacket she brought or if this was a good idea. 

The wind suddenly whipped her hair across her face, forcing her to grab hold of the long blonde strands and tucking them behind her ears. Lexa walked passed her, finally turning around at the beginning of the trail. 

Clarke took a quick glance toward the path turning her head to the left, hoping to see an ending point. Beyond the distance, she saw ocean which meant there was a cliff nearby, the same drop off she noticed as Lexa drove a few minutes earlier. It was then that she was confronted with the sudden thought that they were nowhere near the end.

“Its quite a long ways away,” Lexa pipes up, wrapping the compression strands of the backpack through her arms, “we need to get started before it gets dark.”

Clarke stood transfixed, confused about what she should do next. She realized then that no one knew where she was, who she was with. 

Lexa must have known what she was thinking and stepped forward, “I’m not going to hurt you Clarke. I want to show you something.”  
“I don’t know—" Clarke began before getting cut off.

“What are you afraid of? I’m not going to hurt you,” Lexa spoke, unaware how much the words weighed heavily on Clarke.

Clarke returned to the vehicle, grabbing the jacket she always brought along with her, deciding then to take a chance with Lexa. “Do you want me to carry the other pack?”

Lexa smiled and handed her the brown hiking pack, helping her load the awkward contraption on Clarke’s back and making it a point to adjust the wisps of hair caught beneath the straps. Clarke watched as Lexa took care of the strands that lingered beneath her chin, carefully grazing her fingers across her throat and placing them behind her ears.

Lexa spent her time adjusting and pulling the straps, her face so close to Clarke's she can feel the warmth of her breath pressing against her cheeks. If it wasn’t for the jacket she was wearing, she would have seen the hair rising across Clarke’s body or the goose pimples dancing across her flesh. 

“Ready?” Lexa whispered, her eyes moving up and down, undecided where to look and debating whether it was Clarke’s eyes or mouth she should continue to focus on. 

Clarke nodded in response, the ability to use her voice gone. 

\--  
“There are so many mosquitoes,” Clarke remarked approximately two hours into their hike toward the beach.

Even with a jacket on, Clarke felt the need to scratch every part of her body. Whatever skin was exposed, mosquitoes attacked. 

“It’s probably because of the way you taste.”

Lexa’s comment momentarily kept Clarke from stepping forward. Her boots heavy like concrete, making it hard to press on. 

“I’m talking about your perfume—” Lexa quickly replied after noticing Clarke staying put. 

Clarke was unsure if Lexa was blushing or if the humidity underneath the canopy of trees was making her cheeks flush red.

“I’m not wearing perfume,” Clarke stated matter-of-factly.

Lexa stopped to turn around, more daring than usual, her eyes laughing, “You could have fooled me.”

Clarke smiled, a large grin forming across her face, unable to keep from teasing Lexa, “Is that a compliment?”

Lexa rolled her eyes, before turning around and continued walking, “Maybe.”

Clarke moved quicker down the hill, pausing before noticing Lexa’s abrupt stop. 

“We’re here.” 

\--

The jungle seemed to swallow them whole. Banyan trees flanked them left and right, vines hanging from the endless lengths of limbs overhanging above them. Clarke followed in the direction of Lexa’s eyes. A large pool of water laid still thirty feet below them. 

“Woo-hoo!!!!” Lexa yelled out then repeated once more for effect “woo-hoo!!”

Clarke watched and waited as did Lexa. Unexpectedly, six individuals from a darkened cave, adjacent to the pool. Clarke noticed Lincoln right away, his build unmistakably recognizable: shaved head, muscle, and confidence oozing from the way he approached the water. 

“Finally!” he yelled, “What took you so long?”

Lexa turned around and waited for Clarke to stand beside her. Lincoln’s face shifted into a bigger smile, his eyes full of wonder and surprise. 

Clarke gulped as her eyes rested on the individuals coming forward to take a seat by the pool. Lincoln, Raven, Octavia, Echo, Bellamy and Anya. 

Lincoln moved to sit near Octavia and waited, finally crossing his arms across his chest…waiting to see what would come next.

Lexa reached behind Clarke to remove the pack hugging onto her body. It is a welcomed relief- its weight no longer a burden on Clarke’s rapidly tiring body. 

“You ready?” Lexa asked as she reached behind Clarke pulling an object away from one of the trees nearby, several vines intertwined together, a loop formed at the bottom. 

“Ready for what?” Clarke questioned, watching Lexa bend forward, her hand holding onto the loop and placing it near her foot. 

As if it was so obvious to Clarke, two words hanging in the air, Lexa whispering as if in secret, “ We jump.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are my own.
> 
> Who knew two women in love would make me write again.

“Are you insane?!” Clarke yelled, loud enough so that the group below heard.

“We told you she wouldn’t do it…” Anya’s voice bounced off the trees and echoed off the enclosed landscape, her loud laugh mingling with the others, “You might as well start walking back Lexa. She’s too scared.”

Clarke stepped backwards half a step, lifting both hands in defense, taking a moment to access the situation. She looked beyond Lexa’s shoulder and saw Lexa’s friend snickering in the background. Raven was the only one standing, her face toward her direction, worried about what was happening thirty feet above her.

Lexa dropped the vine and moved forward, her long fingers pulling onto Clarke’s waist. Her face lowered, their noses nearly touching. This was the first time Lexa had reached out for Clarke, their proximity so close it made Clarke’s heart literally skip a beat.

“Clarke,” Lexa whispered, her fingers tugging on Clarke’s jacket, her thumbs somehow finding its way underneath the thin fabric and touching skin. 

Clarke lost all concentration, unable to focus on the what Lexa was saying, her attention primarily on long fingers gently rubbing near her hipbones. 

“You have to do it,” Lexa repeated pulling Clarke out of the trance she was in, “we can’t go back through the jungle. It’s too late to head back now. This is the only way to get down there.”

“Velocity of Impact,” Clark murmured with eyes closed, “rate of deceleration, gravitational force, force of impact.”

Lexa backed up and grinned, “are you seriously spurting out physics terms and calculating probabilities in your head right now?”

Clarke stopped and gave Lexa a look, “I would like to know my chances of dying right now if I decide to take the leap of death, thank you very much.”

Lexa giggled, Clarke catching the twinkle in her eyes. Her eyes on their own accord lingered longer on the smirk slowly forming on the side of Lexa’s mouth- something she was starting to get more familiar with. 

“So?” Lexa asked. “What’s the probability of you dying today?"

Clarke pressed forward, determined to undermine what Lexa’s friends thought about her, more so trying to prove to Lexa she wasn’t scared. Lexa grabbed hold of the backpack and took the makeshift rope hanging from the tree. She hooked the loop onto Clarke’s foot, making sure she understood that only the front part of her shoe would remain there.

“What about our things?” 

Lexa pointed at the small basket nestled on a landing near them. A small rope attached to a pulley, the other end being held by Bellamy. 

“Any chance I can fit in there?”  
Lexa shook her head, pursing her lips together, finally biting down on her bottom lip, trying so hard to keep from smiling. 

Clarke exhaled loudly, both hands holding tightly to rope., finally finding enough courage to continue on. 

“There’s one more thing Clarke,” Lexa stood behind her. 

Clarke turned her head, her courage deteriorating with every minute waiting on the landing. 

“That pool of water comes from a natural spring so that means it’s cold. Biting cold. When you hit the water, you have to pull up as soon as you can and get out of there. Octavia and Raven will help you get undressed.”

“The odds are getting worse Lexa,” Clarke joked. 

Clarke understood knew then this was serious. If she stayed in the water too long, she could easily cramp up and put her life in danger. What was worse was that she could endanger the lives of the others as well. If they were to help, they could be putting their own lives on the line. 

“Just jump in and get out Clarke.” 

Clarke walked toward the edge of the landing, her right foot making its way back into the loop. Lexa stepped behind, grabbing hold of her waist before whispering in her ear. Her warm breath tickling the back of her neck, sending a shivering sensation throughout her body. 

“I’m glad you’re here Clarke. I really am.”  
\--  
The water was way colder than what Clarke imagined. It was colder than any of the lakes her parents took her on vacation. This was a tropical island. How in the world do they have natural springs of water this cold?! How was it possible? They were close to the equator- nothing should be this cold here. 

Clarke did exactly what Lexa told her to do. After the second pass on the vine, Clarke let go and dropped into the pool thirty feet below.

She swam in the direction of Lexa’s friends before being unceremoniously dragged up onto the landing. She heard feet shuffling underneath her, Lexa’s incoherent shouts above, and the sound of wet clothing being pulled away. Clarke body’s natural reaction was to defend herself, but Raven grabbed her face, pulling her hands away from her body so that she can help Clarke undress.

“We have to take your jeans off Clarke,” Raven begged, “you have to help.”

Clarke lips were quivering. Her fingers shaking from the cold air surrounding her. She didn’t know what to do but lift up her arms. Raven and Octavia pulled her top off before wrapping her with a wool blanket. Raven worked on her jeans and struggled to pull them off. 

“God,” Raven spoke, frustrated, “who in their right mind wears jeans on an island? It’s fucking 100 degrees all the time.”

Suddenly out of nowhere, Lexa appeared, wet hair sticking all over face before she went quickly down on her knees determined to help Raven remove Clarke’s clothes. 

Clarke whimpered, embarrassed to find Lexa’s hands all over her, seeing her like this. 

“I’m naked-,” her voice slightly cracked, her mouth chattering.

Lexa looked up and smiled, “You don’t see me complaining.”

Anya stood behind them, rolling her eyes, before placing a blanket over Lexa’s shoulders. “Jesus Christ...even like this, you’re both still at it.”

\--  
The warmth from the fire made Clarke feel much better. It had been nearly two hours since the pool escapade and Clarke still can’t get over the fuss everyone made about it.

Everyone except Lexa.

Clarke had yet to see her. Anya had made the off the cuff remark and within seconds, Lexa was gone. 

“Hey there, sport,” Raven came over taking the empty seat beside her, offering part of the granola bar she had in her hand.

Clarke shrugged and turned away, lifting her head to watch the red and yellow embers break away from the fire. Darkness came quick in the jungle. The last rays of sunshine broke through the leaves of the trees about an hour ago, shadows creeping in with the cold wind coming off the beach.

Clarke watched the sun set earlier, fighting the urge to look for Lexa- to seek her out without making it too obvious. 

It was then she saw her in the backdrop of the fire, Lexa emerging from the jungle with Echo following close behind. Lexa must have said something funny because Echo reached out to grab hold of Lexa’s elbow, other hand to chest, throwing her head back with laughter. 

Clarke couldn’t help but feel her heart drop. 

“I wouldn’t worry about it,” Raven said, chewing through the last bite of her granola bar.

Clarke turned toward Raven, “ I don’t –”

Raven’s right eyebrow shot up, her tongue going over her front top teeth, daring Clarke to finish her sentence. 

“It’s that obvious, huh?” Clarke said dejectedly.

Raven laughed, “Hard to miss the shooting daggers from your eyes…or the ‘Fucking Bitch’ sign you have displayed on your forehead.”

Clarke giggled, knowing that the warm sensation across her cheeks was because she got caught red handed and not by heat generated from the fire.

“Echo has always had a flair for dramatics when it comes to Lexa,” Raven pointed out, “Lexa is probably not even paying attention to her.”

“She’s been trying to get into Lexa’s pants for some time now and Lexa isn’t having any of it,” Octavia chimed in, approaching the pair from the rear. “It’s pretty sad…and quite pathetic to be honest.”

Clarke felt like she would die from embarrassment. Raven and Octavia flanked Clarke on both sides, watching the rest of the group across the way. 

“Besides,” Octavia nudged Clarke with her arm, “Lexa didn’t bring her here.”

Clarke blushed, eyes finding their way to the dirt underneath her feet. 

Raven and Octavia both laughed, grabbing attention from the rest of the group, Lexa included. Clarke caught her eyes then, fixating for a moment before Raven whispered something in her ear. 

It was nothing coherent, but the action proved to bring something out of Lexa. Lexa’s eyes flickered, her demeanor completely changing. Was it jealousy, envy? Was Raven’s close proximity bothering Lexa? Clarke tilted her head more towards Raven, eyes still watching the brunette before breaking free from eye contact. 

Octavia laughed beside them, all too aware of what Raven was doing, “Oh my God…you guys are sooo fucking bad. I love it.”

\--  
The next two hours brought in old stories and laughter from Octavia and Raven. Clarke briefly got a summary of the group, how they came to be and who was what.

Octavia and Raven were old acquaintances from junior high. They weren’t necessary best friends but found a connection when she and Octavia’s brother, Bellamy, became friends.

She was the brain of the group apparently, always finding ways to tinker with whatever had a motor attached. 

“She’s way too smart for her own good,” Octavia told Clarke of Raven.

Raven shrugged, not denying Octavia’s statement. 

“Sometimes too smart for her own good. Gets her in trouble most of the time,” Octavia laughed, making it obvious that her plan of making Lexa jealous would backfire on her if she wasn’t careful. 

Raven began rummaging through her backpack, finally pulling out a package of beef jerky. She offered both girls a strip but they both declined. 

“Certain people need a push,” Raven responded, yanking a strip of meat with her teeth before chewing aggressively, “and to be honest, I’m helping them both out. If I didn’t “push”, Lexa wouldn’t be staring at Clarke right now and for the last two hours.”

Raven’s words caused Clarke to break her gaze from the fire and catch Lexa watching her. Lincoln and Bellamy were in conversation, both on each side of Lexa. Echo was leaning forward near Lincoln, trying to grab someone’s attention. Clarke presumed it was Lexa’s. 

“I’m just saying Rae,” Octavia turned to look in her direction, “I would sleep with one eye open tonight. With the death stare Lexa has been giving you this evening, I would be very careful.”

Raven rolled her eyes, the wheels in her head turning, “That means only one thing left to do right?”

Clarke and Octavia looked at Raven confused, watching her stand up to walk away then returning a few minutes later with two blankets. 

“Clarke needs to protect me,” Raven replied with her back towards the fire, spreading out one blanket onto the ground, “she’s gotta sleep near me tonight.” 

Raven winked at the two girls before Octavia laughed out loud, shaking her head, covering her mouth and mumbling underneath it, “You are one crazy bitch.”

Clarke laughed as she watched Raven curtsied, “Thank you. That's the nicest thing you ever said to me. I'll take it.”

\--

Clarke woke up to the sound of wood crackling. The fire had burned down quite a bit through the night, but its added warmth kept her comfortable with the blanket atop of her.  
Raven shifted beside her, facing the opposite direction. Clarke couldn’t help but notice the stars above. The location where they set camp was encircled by trees, providing a view of the sky and the endless array of stars. 

She had gone to sleep almost thirty minutes after Raven. She didn’t realize how tired she was until she propped her backpack behind her. The events of the day finally took a toll and Clarke was glad Raven offer her a spot to sleep, even with Octavia still laughing at Raven.

Clarke was glad she got a chance to meet and talk to Octavia. At school, Octavia was always by herself and Clarke always assumed she wanted to be left alone. Besides she would have never gotten the courage to talk to her. 

Clarke turned her head to the left and prepared to shift her body when she noticed the familiar shape laying beside her. 

Lexa.

Her back was turned to her, but Clarke recognized the long brown locks pooled on the ground beside her. 

A small gust of wind came, and Clarke took a long breath, instantly aware of the smell of Lexa’s scent permeating in the air. 

She needed to get a hold of herself.

There was no way she was going to fall asleep again, especially with Lexa so close. 

She was certain Lexa was going to make a spot on the far side of the camp, away from her. She had no reason to believe otherwise. They had rarely spoken since her jump into the pool. Their last conversation halted by Anya’s comment, forcing Lexa to hide whatever concern she had for Clarke.

It was no longer a secret. Lexa ignoring her, Clarke thought, was an act of self-preservation. She didn’t want to get involved for whatever reason and much to her dismay, Clarke really had no choice but to respect it.

But Lexa being so close made it difficult to do so. 

Clarke’s must have sighed a bit too loudly because she saw Lexa shift and move to change positions. No longer was she on her side. Her body laid flat on the ground, taking a moment to look up toward the sky before shifting her face toward Clarke’s. 

Their eyes met within the confines of shadows created by the small fire nearby. Even in the semi-dark, Clarke couldn’t help drowning in Lexa’s green eyes. She can see Lexa grinding her teeth, her jaw moving, her mind racing with uncertainty.

Clarke was surprised to see Lexa's right hand move, inching closer to Clarke’s, searching for a partner. Ever so slightly, Clarke moved, careful to not wake Raven beside her. 

This was the second time Lexa reached out for Clarke, her long fingers brushing the back part of her hand, tracing the outline of Clarke’s fingers. Tips lingering softly and caressing the nail of her middle finger. 

Clarke swallowed in anticipation, waiting for whatever dance Lexa was creating with their hands. She had to concentrate on keeping her breathing even, making sure no one would wake up and ending this beautiful moment between them.

Lexa moved to grab onto Clarke’s wrist, forcing Clarke to look at her. She watched as Lexa’s eyes closed, knowing all too well what it meant. The process of foreplay can be an evil process when there was no way of finishing. 

Clarke smiled, eliciting one from Lexa. Her eyes softened a bit, translating an unspoken apology for the way she acted this evening. She moved her hand to respond, forcing them both palm to palm, Clarke finally driving her fingers to intertwine with Lexa’s. 

She couldn’t help it then, a sigh of relief. A relief knowing that whatever Clarke felt for Lexa was a mutual attraction, a burden she didn’t need to carry alone. She felt more at ease, grappling with the thoughts of the girl beside her- how much she wanted her as much as she did. Clarke’s eyes began to drift shut, welcoming the idea of sleep with the stars above, the girl she was falling for beside her and their hands intertwined together.


End file.
